We Are The Fallen Crowd
by TheRiverIsASong
Summary: Scott McCall is the True Alpha, as of a week ago when his true title has been earned on the lunar ellipse. When another werewolf pack appears in town, will his title save him from werewolves or will it make him the new "Wanted Dead or Alive" with the new hunters that the werewolf pack has brought forth with them? -On Hold
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapter One-**

Scott McCall was a normal teenage boy, juggling school along with work as he plans out parties, has hundreds of friends, has two parents that love him, and is the captain of the football team. Hold on- what Scott McCall are you talking about? We're talking about Scott McCall, a werewolf who has just earned his title as True Alpha, along with struggling to graduate high school and trying to keep his family and friends safe. Did we mention that his ex-girlfriend is a hunter, supposed to kill werewolves like Scott, but sticking to helping him, his best friend is helping him stay on track with the whole werewolf side, his friend, or maybe just like, a not friend, is something, like a banshee, but she doesn't really see it that way, and his, well, possible friend was turned into a werewolf, who was also his co-captain in lacrosse, moved to London, and is trying to keep up with his werewolf side. It's been a week since the lunar ellipse, since Scott had earned the True Alpha title, since his father showed up in town, since his friends were saved by Stiles who was in a car accident just before everything went down, but survived, and since Derek Hale, the alpha who know is a beta as he gave up his power to save someone he loves, left Beacon Hills, just for the time being.

"Scott McCall, do you mind paying attention in class or do we just have to make a slip out to detention again?" The teacher asked, looking at Scott who looked up as she whispered, "again," like it was some secret between the teacher and him.

"Sorry." Scott said as he focused on what the teacher was doing, not looking over at Stiles, Allison, or Lydia who were looking over at him.

"Okay, then." The teacher said, walking back over to the chalkboard as he continued going through his lesson, the class scribbling down the same notes the teacher was writing.

Trying his best to focus on what the teacher was writing, the thoughts of what happened last week clouded his mind, still having the main one on his father who had stayed at a motel out of town for a few days. His mother continued her same routine, forgetting about her husband and Scott was still going to school, trying to make this year a better year than last year, but it's kind of hard to do when a teacher, Mrs. Blake, was secretly a monster who was sacrificing people and when the newest sacrifices was his mother, Melissa McCall, Stiles' father, John Stilinski, and Allison's father, Chris Argent. Shaking out the last news images, he looked down to see a note on his desk written by Allison. Picking it up, he flipped it open to see the words, "Are you okay," written on a line on the paper and he put it down, writing, "Everything's fine. Are you okay?"

Sending the note over to Allison, he continued to stare at the chalkboard, waiting for the note to fly back over which it eventually did. Flipping it open once more, he saw the words, "Still shaken up by what happened last week, but I'm okay. You had this look on your face like you were going to pass out," on the line and he wrote back, leaving a, "It's just that I have been thinking of my father. It's nothing, Allison."

Once it was given to Allison, he waited for it to come back, which it did and the only thing, the last thing, that Allison written was, "As long as you're okay."

Taking the note in his fist, he crammed it together, making it into a small ball before he put it in his bag, focusing on the chalkboard the best he could. Little did he know that Allison was looking at him, still on the side to think that he wasn't as fine as he was telling her.

"Scott," Allison's voice rang out as he walked out of the classroom, the bell ringing as it took out the sound of Allison running to him. "Scott."

Taking her hand, she pulled him back as she looked at him, holding him against the wall as she watched students go pass them. Opening her mouth, she began to say, "What is wrong with you? I know that what happened has us all a little uneasy, but ignoring me doesn't help."

"Allison, I wasn't trying to ignore you. Just- you told me to stay away from you. That's what I'm doing and, trust me, it's not easy when half my classes are with you." Scott replied, taking her hand off his shoulder as he tried to pass her, only for her to stop him.

"It doesn't help me when you're not admitting that what happened doesn't bother you anymore. You just can't push your feelings away, Scott. Trust me, I've tried to do that and all it does is bring them closer and closer, making you want to just scream. It helps to talk about it and, even though I said to stay away from me, you can tell me what you're feeling." Allison said, watching Scott glance at her before he broke out of her hold, walking off as he turned a corner, leaving her standing, wondering if he would ever open up.

On his way to his last class, he saw Stiles rush over to him, making him stop from going to his next class, that, surprised of what he was saying, he couldn't wait to attend.

"What is wrong with you lately?" Stiles questioned, staring at Scott looked like he wanted to just take off to his class.

"First, Allison, and now you. Are you all trying to make me made, because I don't do well when I'm made, and of all people, you should know that the best, Stiles." Scott told him, not believing that suddenly everyone cared about how he felt.

"She doesn't need to say anything, Scott. You look like you are going to pass out." Stiles noted, seeing Scott paler than he has ever been in his whole life, which made him curious as he usually was tan, not even close to a pale color.

"I'm fine, Stiles. You don't see me collapsing or anything, do you?" Scott backed up against the wall, suddenly feeling like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and he heard his voice get harder to hear, like he was going through a tunnel, and his vision began to blur, like everything was covered in a mist.

"Scott, you seriously look like you are going to die. No, scratch that, you look like you are dead and have been dead for a decade." Stiles watched Scott start to fall against the wall, him starting to close his eyes just a little as he tried to look at Stiles.

"Stiles," Scott whispered, his books dropping as his bag fell onto the pile of books, him putting his hands against the wall as his lungs felt like a million bricks were putting pressure on his chest. "I'm fine."

Scott didn't know why he was saying that he fine as he could barely breath, his balance was like someone was pulling him down, his hearing felt like he was underwater, and his vision looked like he was seeing through a kaleidoscope. Suddenly everything came together, throwing Scott down as his vision completely blacked out, him letting go of everything as the last thing he heard was Allison next to him, calling an ambulance as Stiles tried to wake him back up.

A voice slipped into his mind, making him come out of his darkness as he saw his mother in front of his eyes, sitting in a chair as she held his hand. Blinking once more, he saw her smile as she hugged him, happy than he had finally woke up.

"Scott," She began to say, pulling his face out so his eyes could look into her's as she said, "You have been out for a total of forty-eight hours and eleven minutes."

"That's impossible. It seems like a minute ago I just passed out," He mumbled to himself, looking up to his mother's face as he quickly asked, "What happened?"  
"Stiles was with you when you collapsed. What he described to me was, 'Scott looked like he had been dead for a decade and I noticed that he was off balance.' Allison described the same thing, only saying that she thought you weren't breathing when she saw you and earlier, when she talked to you, you didn't seem like yourself and you were paler than a ghost." Melissa retold the quotes of Stiles and Allison to Scott who looked awfully surprised at what she was telling him.

"Do you know what happened to me when they brought me in?" Scott asked, rethinking his memories of talking to Allison and Stiles, seeing them worry for his appearance and how his emotions were being handled.

"Doctor Malcolm told me that it seemed you had an asthma attack and you have been having it for several hours, but it didn't feel like it until two days ago. Has something happened that you aren't telling me?" Melissa wondered, knowing his asthma days were over, just for the time being as he was a werewolf, nevertheless, a True Alpha, which he was reminded of by Stiles who said it every day since the lunar ellipse.

"Honestly, I don't know what happened. It's all just this blur in my mind. Anyway, you're saying I've been unconscious for two whole days?" Scott asked, hoping it was his mind playing tricks, but it might as well said he's been out for years as the headache pounded, making him want to break open his skull to stop it.

"Allison has visited you four times and, Stiles, well, he never moved from this chair until this morning when he had to go to school. I tell you, that kid is more worried for you than he is for himself. The nurse that was taking care of you at the time told him to leave, but he simply refused. Once I got here, I promised you were going to be alright without him for an hour or so and he still wouldn't move, so we simply left him. Doctor Malcolm said once you woke up, you could leave, but he wasn't too sure of you walking up like I was." Melissa told Scott as she stood up, helping Scott up as he changed back into his clothes, walking out of the room, unknowing of the flowers that sat upon the windowsill. Written on the white card that was tied to the flowers was, "Scott, I know we haven't been close in a while, but I still wanted to check on you once I heard you were in the hospital. Hope you wake up soon. -Dad"

"Going to school tomorrow?" Melissa asked, putting it more like a statement, but with less words and a little confusing if it was a statement.

"Just because I passed out two days ago doesn't mean I need a whole week off." Scott said, Melissa stopping him as she looked at him, give a small laugh as she looked into his eyes, dead serious.

"I wanted to know if you wanted a day off, not a whole week off. When that happens, pigs are gonna be flying, Scott. You aren't becoming 'Last-Year-Scott.'" Melissa replied, walking into the kitchen as she saw Scott listen, heading upstairs to his room where he would collapse as he was exhausted.

A two day nap just wasn't going to do it for Scott.

Opening his door, he walked over to his bed, dropping as he instantly fell asleep on the sleep that he deserved for the events that had taken place. After fifteen minutes, Melissa came upstairs, wanting to ask Scott how he was doing, but seeing he was passed out on his bed. Smiling, she walked over to him, pulling the blanket from under him as she gently laid it upon Scott before leaving the room, shutting the door.

"Scott wasn't at the hospital." Stiles said as he came inside, not bothering to knock as he already knew he was welcomed inside.

"You know, knocking would come in handy and save my cups from suffering the cruel fate of shattering." Melissa mumbled as she bent down to pick up the shatter glass pieces of the floor, Stiles running into the room.

"Did you hear me?" Stiles asked, staring at Melissa as she stood back up, tossing the broken pieces into the trash before turning back to Stiles.

"He's upstairs in his room sleeping." She said, watching him take off to the stairs, saying a quick, "Thanks," before Melissa stopped him by saying, "Stiles, he's sleeping."  
"He's sleeping. I've heard." Stiles confirmed as he watched Melissa walk over to the door, opening it as she repeated, "He's sleeping."

"He's sleeping." He finally understood what she was getting to, walking from the stairs to the door, disappointed of not being able to see Scott.

"And Stiles," Melissa shouted after Stiles who was halfway to his jeep, him turning around as he looked at Melissa. "No going through windows or any other place you can get through in this house."

Shutting the door, Melissa went back to what she was doing, grabbing another glass, making sure that Stiles was gone before she poured herself a drink, wanting to save her glass from another terrible accident.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter Two-**

"Did you hear about the five new students that are coming today?" Stiles asked as they both walked to class, Scott holding his books tightly as he turned to look at Stiles.

"All in one day?" Scott asked, his attention focused on the information Stiles was handing off to Scott.

"Weird, isn't it? Guess what their first class is." Stiles asked, getting a look from Scott as they both reached the classroom door.

"One, the class we are in, which is obvious with that look on your face, and two, how do you know their first class?" Scott asked, stopping as the teacher put his hand in front of their chests.

"Scott, you are sitting over there and Stiles, you're over there." Pointing to where they were going to be sitting, Scott sat the second table back from the window as Stiles sat behind him.

"I heard it in the lock-" Before Stiles could continued, Scott turned around to stop him.

"Never say you heard it in the locker room. Make something up of where you got it, but save the locker room for another day." Scott said, not wanting to hear how the sentence would end if he had continued for Stiles to keep talking.

"You asked and I was answering." Stiles told Scott as the five new students came in the room, the principal following after them.

"This is Ryan Cordillera, Matt Quadrille, Jason Guillermo, Scarlett Winters, and Justin Moaralie. Try to make them feel like five more students of the Beacon Hills Cyclones." The principal said, watching a few students pay attention while others wrote in their notebooks or did other things that prevented them from looking up at the five new students.

Walking to their seats, Jason sat next to Scott which left Justin to sit next to Stiles, Scarlett and Ryan to sit in front of Scott, and Matt to sit behind Stiles. Looking over, he gave a small smile before looking out the window, wanting to head to his next class as the five students seemed to have their attention focused on him.

"They practically surrounded you, Scott." Stiles said as they turned a corner, leaving Scott to stare at him, knowing of them focused on him.

"Their attention didn't fool me. They were staring straight at me for the whole period." Scott replied, going down the stairs with Stiles, who was trying to keep up.

"Something's off about them." Stiles replied, knowing that something was right about the five who appeared out of nowhere.

"Way off." Scott confirmed as they both headed to lacrosse practice, the topic on the five students.

Heading out on the lacrosse field, Scott noticed the four of the five that were the new students were on the lacrosse field. The fifth one was sitting on the bleachers, watching the rest of the lacrosse team was running out on the field.

"Asses on the field! Asses on the field!" Coach shouted, watching everyone run on the field, Stiles now in the lacrosse team as he had made it just a little better than last year.

Standing at center, Scott was facing Danny, who would be Jackson if he hadn't went to London. Hearing the whistle blow, Scott caught the ball in his net, passing through each player as he handed it off to Stiles who made it to the net, scoring a goal. The next ball bounced from Scott to Stiles to Issac, him scoring the next goal as Scott walked back to center. Every ball went from one player to the next, never staying at the same player as it was tossed around everywhere. With the last ball, Scott passed it off to Stiles who made the goal, the whistle blowing to indicate the practice was over.

"If you aren't here tonight, don't expect me to put in a good word to your parents or a good grade." Coach threatened, leaving all of the players to understand and to confirm that they would be attending the lacrosse game that night.

"Allison," Scott whispered as he took the seat behind her, seeing her turn around to look at him before he continued. "You know how you said that we could talk?"

"Are you taking me up on the offer?" Allison asked, giving a small smile, but trying not to show it as she continued to listen to Scott just as the five students came walking in, sitting the closest they could next to Scott.

"Can we talk after school?" Scott asked, trying to make a quieter whisper, but not wanting to be too quiet that Allison couldn't hear him.

"Where?" She asked, looking back as the teacher came in the room, sitting at her desk as she looked upon the class.

"Your house." Scott whispered, staring at Allison as she whispered, "Sounds good," back to him, seeing a smile on his lips, but it fading quickly.

"McCall, are you done flirting? I'd like to teach the class." The teacher said, a few snickers coming out of the class as Scott made his attention to the teacher.

With the bell ringing, Allison turned to Scott as she stood up, awaiting his plan of what's happening with him meeting up with Allison at her house.

"How about I'll grab a few things and meet up at your car?" Scott asked as he grabbed all his books, waiting for Allison's approval.

"Sounds great." Allison said as she grabbed her books, leaving as Scott followed behind, splitting from Allison as he went towards his locker.

Once he finished grabbing some books and putting some books away, he put them in his bag, zipping them inside before he turned around, seeing the crowded hall. Passing by some people, he made his way outside, seeing Allison wait at her car, looking around for Scott to arrive. Before he got to take one step, something hit the back of his head, him falling to the ground only to be caught by Jason, the new student who had the other four behind him, helping to take Scott as Jason took Scott's head, Scarlett got his left arm, Matt got his right arm, Justin had his left leg, and Ryan took his right leg. Scott would have some surprise when he woke up.

His weight was balanced upon his wrists which were handcuffed to the ceiling, him suspended a foot above the floor, swinging in a circle. Opening his eyes, he felt the intense headache that was already with him in the back of his head, growing. He felt the circulation in his hands being cut off, probably half way to cut off, depending on the time he was on the handcuffs.

"Scott McCall," A voice said, the five students emerging from shadows along with someone that Scott hasn't seen yet. "Are you the True Alpha?"  
"Who wants to know?" Scott asked, still trying to see as his vision was just a little bit blurry, the light wasn't helping him to see.

"Another alpha who knows Derek Hale." He said, stepping up to Scott as he saw his eyes halfway open, looking a little dizzy.

"Do you know where he is because I'd like to know why I've blacked out for no reason and haven't woken up for two days?" Scott almost yelled the second part as he wanted to find out where Derek was hiding.

"Stop asking questions," The alpha told Scott, snatching his face as his claws where pinching his cheeks, his temper clearly rising. "Are you the True Alpha?"  
Looking at the five who were staring at Scott, he opened his mouth to say, "Does everyone know this? Perhaps we should print an article and post it in the Hunters Weekly?"

The alpha let go of Scott's face, only to punch him, Scott spitting out blood as he tried to get off his wrists, wanting to feel his hands and arms.

"We can either do this the easy way," The alpha began, a chair sliding down with a black bag on it, him turning to look at Scott as he pulled out a knife. "Or the hard way."

"Allison, you're still here?" Stiles asked as he was walking over to his blue jeep which was fixed after he was in the car accident.

"I'm waiting for Scott. Have you seen him?" Allison asked, leaning her head against the car as she looked at Stiles.

"Not since we saw each other in the hall. Allison, no one is in there." Stiles said, knowing he was the last one out the door in the school.

"He ditched me? He told me that he'd meet me at my car when he was done grabbing his stuff. Do you think that he lied just to make me happy?" Allison asked, knowing the answer was no, but she just didn't want to think anything happened to him.

"Allison, you know that answer. Maybe you misunderstood his answer and he's meeting at your house, not at your car?" Stiles gave the option only to see her shake her head, knowing that she heard him clearly as he told her what the plan was.

"He was clear about meeting me here." Allison replied, looking around before she began to walk, Stiles following as he wanted to know what happened to his friend.

"Here, let me call him." Stiles pulled out his phone, dialing his friend as he waited for Scott to answer, sadly the voice mail answered him.

"He didn't pick up, did he?" Allison asked as she walked over to the entrance of the school looking at a door, bending down as she saw two lines, like someone had dragged someone.

"You don't think-" Stiles began to ask, only to see Scott's shoe prints in the mud, him clearly standing there twenty minutes ago.

"He was taken." Allison finished, expect saying it as she sighed, seeing the drag prints stop, their trail ending which led them to both panic.

"We need to find him, Allison. He's, like, my best friend." Stiles said as his eyes flickered down the pathway where Scott used to be, now taken from his spot.

"Like? He is your best friend, Stiles," Staring at the vanishing point, Allison looked up as she whispered to herself, clearly upset, "He's my friend."


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter Three-**

Leaning his head forward, the knife wounds that were deep in his chest were now healing, some of the them completely healed as others took a longer time. The floor was covered in his blood, along with his shirt and his jeans, which now was more of a crimson than a blue. The handcuffs buried deep into his skin, feeling as if his hands would come straight off if he was suspended any longer. Hearing footsteps, Scott lifted his head up weakly, already wanting to just give up, but knowing he shouldn't.

"Scott, just answer the question and all this- the torture, the pain, the blood, all of it will be over." The alpha said, his five werewolves, as he found out when the alpha had told him, not at his side.

"How do I know the second I answer your question, you won't kill me?" Scott asked as he looked at the floor, blinking as he felt the alpha take his chin, lifting it up.

"We didn't come here alone." The alpha whispered, staring into his eyes as Scott suddenly became afraid, not wanting to ask the question, but knowing he had to.

"Who else came?" Scott asked weakly, hearing his voice shatter as he felt his head fall onto his chest, staring there as he looked at the floor once more.

"Hunters. They tried to kill my pack and me, but we ran to Beacon Hills where Derek Hale told us of the True Alpha named Scott McCall. Derek wasn't always telling the truth, so I figured to not believe him, but I still wanted to check it out- to see if he was correct. Now the hunters have found us, hearing the tale of the True Alpha, and now they want him- you, dead. We can protect you here, Scott, and you can join our pack, make us stronger, but you have to tell us if it's you." The alpha watched as Scott lifted his head, staring into the eyes of the beast as he made a choice.

"It's not me." He whispered, his heart flickering, but he managed to keep it steady as the alpha listened in, hearing the steady beat.

"Then you are no use for me," The alpha claimed as he raised his hand, claws coming out, slashing downwards only to have an arrow shoot across the room, aiming a little over the alpha's head.

"That was just a warning." Allison's voice leaked into the room as she, followed by Chris, Issac, and Stiles, walked inside, aiming her bow at the alpha's head.

"An Argent defending a werewolf?" The alpha tilted his head, staring at the four as they held weapons, no matter if it was a set of claws, a bow, a gun, or a simple knife.

"You've hurt him. You've tortured him, nevertheless." Chris said, seeing the blood seeping through his half healed cuts as the floor around him was painted in crimson blood, his pants and shirt a deeper crimson.

"We needed information, hoping he would provide it to us, but he's a useless werewolf. Would you like to do the honors and cut him in half, seeing how you do that to every werewolf you've came across." The alpha lifted up a machete, looking at his reflection before turning to look at Chris.

"We go by the code and so far we have killed those who have killed us. This werewolf has done no such thing, nevertheless, drawn blood." Chris replied, looking at Scott's head fall from his eyes back to the ground, Chris never seeing Scott this weak before in his life.

"You'd be surprise of what a monster he is. Befriending a hunter is dangerous, but falling in love with one, well, that's just the gasoline waiting for the cigar to hit the ground." The alpha swung back the machete, staring at the horrified faces as he swung it toward's Scott's stomach, about to cut him in half before he stopped.

"You do care about this werewolf, don't you? Maybe killing this kid will hurt you just like you've hurt us." The alpha pulled out his claws again, this time showing no mercy as he raised them, slashing them downwards as he cut across Scott's neck, blood pooling out and onto the floor.

An arrow shot across the room into the alpha's arm as it howled in pain, falling backwards only to crawl away as the four ran to Scott's side, breaking the handcuff's as the laid him on the ground gently. Chris took the handcuff's off, quickly wrapping Scott's neck as he discovered that the claws didn't go in that deep, and if they did, they'd be crying, well, Issac, Allison, and Stiles would be crying over Scott's dead body. Tying the fabric around his neck, he picked Scott up, gently bringing him outside as Stiles called for an ambulance, a story in motion as Chris laid Scott on the ground, his eyes closed as he was leaned against a tree.

"Is," Allison broke, tears spreading onto the ground as she tried to hold them in, looking at her father as she went on. "Is he dead?"

"The claws weren't that deep and, if they were, he would've died instantly. Allison," Chris held her close to his heart as Issac looked at Scott, Stiles doing the same as they saw his chest barely move, his breath becoming shallow as blood poured out of his neck, the feeling of loosing him still happening. "Scott will be just fine and he'll heal just like he always does."

"What if he doesn't heal fast enough and," Breaking into tears, Allison turned red as she tried not to cry, coughing as she whispered, "And we loose him?"

"Allison Argent, we are not going to lose Scott McCall today!" Chris shouted as he cupped her face, staring in her eyes as she held back her tears, looking into her father's eyes.

"An animal attacked him?" An officer questioned Stiles, Allison, Issac, and Chris as Scott was taken away in ambulance, heading off to the Beacon Hills Hospital where his mother would treat his wounds and take care of his neck.

"Yes." All of them said at once, agreeing with the story that Stiles had made up just before the ambulance had arrived with two police cars.

"If you have any more information that was left out and you remember, you know what number to call." The officer said as the police cars disappeared, leaving all four of them to leave the scene, Allison staring at the bloody ground as Chris dragged her away.

"Dad," Allison said, stopping them both from getting in the car as Stiles' blue jeep passed, Issac in the passenger seat as they both looked as if they saw ghosts. "I never thought that losing Scott would be a problem for me until today. We almost lost him today. I almost lost him today."

"Allison, it wasn't your fault. It surprised us all and even I didn't see it coming. We must all stick to the same story, not a detail out of place." Chris said as he got inside the car, seeing Allison nod to herself as she followed the same routine, getting in the passenger seat.

"You think he'll be alright, dad?" Allison asked as she buckled in, Chris doing the same before he put the key in, staring at Allison.

"He will be better than alright, Allison." Chris said as he pulled away from the scene, Allison looking at it in her rear view mirror as it faded from her eyes.

"What happened to my son?" Melissa shouted as she barreled in the room seeing the doctor just finish with her son as she ran towards him.

"His neck was slashed, supposedly being an animal attack." He said as he left them alone, Scott unconscious as Melissa sat next to him, reaching for his hand.

"Scott." She whispered, holding his hand tightly in her's as she let a tear slip, quickly wiping it away as she looked back into her son's eyes.

There she stayed, holding her son's hand as she hoped that he would come back to her, even though no one seemed worried, she felt a need to worry, to cry, to feel a pain. She rubbed the back of Scott's hand on her face as she put her head down on his stomach, waiting for him to walk up.

"Is it alright if I see him?" Stiles asked a nurse as she nodded, letting him inside the room as Melissa turned around to see him.

"How's he doing?" Stiles asked as he sat in the chair on the other side of Scott, looking into Melissa's eyes as she looked back to her son.

"He hasn't woken up yet." Melissa whispered, squeezing Scott's hand just a little tighter as Stiles continued to talk to her.

"Will you tell him that I stopped by?" Stiles asked, wondering why he sat down if he was just going to stand back up and to leave.

"Will do, Stiles." Melissa whispered as she heard him leave, her wanting to break down in tears, but holding them back.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter Four-**

Opening the door to Scott's room, she crept over to the chair, weakly falling into it as she reached out for his hand, her fingers curling into his, weaving into his hands as she squeezed tightly. Looking at his face, she shook her hand as she brushed the hair out of his eyes, the tips of his hair being wet as he was sweating. Her hand then lowered to his cheek, gently flipping her hand over as the back of her hand was against his cheek, a tear slipping from her eye. Pulling back her hand, she saw him let out a sigh, whispering out a name, the only name he could think of, the chilling whisper sneaking into her ears as she heard him whisper out, "Allison."

Letting her lips turn from a frown to a smile, she put her other hand on top of the hand she was holding onto, it being covered by both of hands as she whispered back, "Scott."

"Wha- what am I doing in a hospital, Allison?" Scott asked, his eyes staying closed as he sniffed, letting in her beautiful scent, the one he smelled when she first walked into his room.

"Hurt. You were hurt and you weren't healing fast enough, so you were brought to the hospital. I- I just couldn't let you leave me again, Scott. You are getting too close to death that I can practically smell it on you." Allison's voice broke many times, it weakening as she tried to make it stronger, showing that she wasn't going to be weak, even on Scott, but she knew that her emotions wanted to tell different to Scott and herself.

"I'm sorry," His eyes opened as he let out the whisper, staring into Allison's eyes as he felt her touch warm his body up, letting out a half smile as he continued what he was saying to her. "Where did I get hurt, Allison? Everything hurts."

"You- Your neck, it was slashed by an alpha, but the claws weren't that deep. Th- They barely went in, but a lot of blood poured out and my dad tried to help you while Stiles called for an ambulance, telling Issac to- to shut up because he was worrying too much. My dad said that you weren't going to die and- and I didn't believe him because you were on the edge of dying. I thought that I- I thought I lost you and, please, understand that I can not let you leave me." Allison broke many times, her emotions fighting to be seen, her surrendering to her emotions, hoping they didn't take full control as they made their way to be seen and heard by Scott, him feeling her pain.

"It's a good thing that I didn't leave, 'cause I would never leave you, Allison. Why would I want to leave you when you have always been there for me? My little hunter." Scott whispered, his smile officially breaking through as he went to touch Allison's face, only for her to pull back, knowing that them becoming a couple, to love each other, would break them any further, maybe even get someone killed, and she decided it was better to see him everyday and be his friend than be his girlfriend, loving him, and knowing something would happen if they were seen together.

"I'll come back later, Scott. Rest." Allison said to Scott, standing up as she pushed back the chair, her hands dangling and untangling out of Scott's hand, their fingertips staying together as Allison walked backwards, finally turning when she reached the door, their fingertips letting go as she drifted from his, his mother replacing Allison as she walked over to Scott, kissing his forehead as Allison watched through the crack of the door, smiling before she left the room, meeting her father in the hall as they left.

When the five days had passed, the days that Scott had to suffer in the hospital, his friends had come to visit, even Chris came to say a few words to him. His neck had completely healed, leaving a few questions hanging in the air, along with the few cuts he had on his body. His strength had risen, it growing as each day passed, his memory of what happened getting just a bit clearer as Stiles had came in, telling him of what had happened, even though he didn't want to speak of it, nevertheless, remember every detail of it and repeat it out to Scott just because he wanted to know what happened.

The day he went back to school, the day after he was let out of the hospital, at the beginning when he appeared in school, questions were asked and whispers were heard, but by the end of the day, they all died down as their own teenage lives took over. Ignoring the whispers of teens who were gossiping on the news of Scott, he managed to make it to the end of the day, the lacrosse game happening the same day. The only people that Scott bothered to talk to was Allison and Stiles, who were the ones who wanted to talk to him the most out of everyone.

"You sure that you want to play the game tonight? Seems like you wanted to rip out everyone's throats when you were at school." Stiles asked as he followed Scott outside, heading towards Stiles' jeep with two bags, their lacrosse gear zipped inside.

"Everyone is there, Stiles. Not to mention that tonight is the game to see if we move onto the state championship or be the losing team that we had once before. I don't want to skip the most important game of the year just because I was in the hospital yesterday." Scott said, tossing his stuff in the backseat once he reached the jeep, Stiles doing the same thing one the driver's side of the jeep.

"Just," Stiles began, getting inside the jeep in the driver's seat as he watched Scott open the other side of the jeep, getting in the passenger seat before he shut his door. "Don't wolf out or anything?"  
"Stiles, I've been a werewolf for a while now, so I think that the 'Don't wolf out or anything' saying can't be said anymore." Scott replied to his best friend as he nodded, reminding himself of it before he pulled away from the McCall house, heading to the school to play the championship game.

"Are you going to be alright on the field?" Allison walked up to Scott, asking him the second that she saw him on the field, just about to get into the center of the field.

"If my eyes start to turn red, drag me off the field. I don't care if I'm screaming or kicking for you to let go, get me off the field." Scott warned Allison, making sure she understood, her nodding her head, before Scott walked to the center of the field.

Gripping his lacrosse stick, he waited for the whistle, closing his eyes as it rang out, his eyes opening to be brown as he caught the ball, starting to run down the field. Almost making it to the goal, about to shoot, someone hit him from the side, catching the ball as it went in the air, Scott falling to the ground. Looking at who ambushed him, he saw it was a player from his team, and to make it even worse, it was one of the five beta werewolves that was part of the pack that the alpha's, who attempted to kill him, pack. Looking at the werewolf, he saw him turned halfway, throwing the ball into the goal as the crowd began to shout, cheering as the werewolf looked back down at Scott, smiling. Growling, Scott got off from the ground, him gripping his stick like it was life or death and holding the stick was the only way to survive.

Trying to be calm, like he has been for the last couple of games without wolfing out, the wolf was digging and clawing to come out of him, playing a true game of lacrosse. Letting out a deep breath, he ran back over to the middle of the field, his feet planted on the ground as he waited for the ball. With the whistle blowing once more, he watched it hit five feet in the air before coming back down, landing with Scott who began to run, making sure that the werewolf who hit him to the ground before wasn't around him. His eyes telling him it was safe, he went faster, barely reaching the goal when he was shoved over, the ball flying in the other team's lacrosse stick who scored the goal.

"I'm not here to win," A voice told Scott, him looking over to see the same werewolf who nodded towards three other werewolves. "We're here for you, McCall."


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapter Five-**

Holding his shoulder, the amount of times that he had landed on his shoulder from the werewolves shoving him over had escaped his mind. Stiles was watching the road, trying to watch his best friend at the same time who growled in pain, letting go of his shoulder.

"Never again am I keeping calm during a game, Stiles." Scott growled as he tried to move his shoulder, knowing that it would heal by tomorrow morning.

"If you don't keep calm, you'll rip the players to shreds, including me." Stiles said, looking at him who looked out his window.

"How is that bad?" Scott looked from his window over to Stiles who hit him on his arm, obviously surprised and shocked.

"And me. You'd be tearing me to shreds. The first bloody lacrosse game where all the players are covered in blood except you. Wouldn't that tip off the crowd as, 'werewolf?'" Stiles asked, gripping the steering wheel as he pictured the lacrosse game, shaking it out of his mind.

"I'll just be hurting the werewolves. I mean, if we attack, everyone finds out that they are werewolves and I would be one, too." Drifting off into his thoughts, he slammed his car door, hitting the side of it in frustration before turning back to Stiles.

"You alright or do we need to pull over?" Stiles asked, slowing down as he waited for Scott's answer, him thinking to himself.

"Keep driving. The whole 'new pack' thing is just getting to me and it shouldn't be." Scott put his elbow against the window, his head on his hand as the car stood silent, not another word.

Swinging his lacrosse bag over his shoulder, which had healed, but was just a little sore, Scott left Stiles' jeep, heading inside his house. Once at his door, Stiles' gone, he felt as if a pair of eyes were on him, him turning around to see that nobody was there, but something was still bothering him. Giving it up, he opened the door, going inside as his house was empty, his mom working the night shift at the hospital again. She spent a couple minutes watching Scott's game before she had to leave, her shift beginning. Heading up to his room, he tossed his bag on his floor before collapsing on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Hearing a floorboard creak, he slowly raised, his eyes scanning the room to see a figure in the corner, or what he thought was a figure. Turning on his light, his mind flashed a new image, the corner empty where his imagination was playing tricks. Shaking his head, he stood away from the bed, heading to the bathroom where he shut the door, beginning to take off his shirt. Once he had his shirt off, his took off the rest of his clothes before turning on the shower, waiting for it to warm up. When it warmed to his setting, he stepped inside, ridding himself of the jump scares he had before, during, and after the lacrosse game. The sound of cheering raised in his ears as he remembered him scoring the winning goal, the crowd cheering as his team mates gathered around him, his eyes flickering towards the five werewolves who stood in the dark next to the bleachers. Their smiles glowed as his vision blurred for the players crowding him, them moving out of the way as his vision showed that all five had disappeared.

Bringing himself back to reality, his ears perked up, hearing the sound of footsteps going across the floor outside the bathroom door in his room. Quietly getting out of the shower, he grabbed his jeans, pulling them on him before reaching out for the doorknob. Voices whispered outside the door, Scott catching one as it whispered to someone, "We'll kill him when he's sleeping, not when he's taking a shower."

"Do you all remember the plan?"

"You've mentioned it too many times to be forgotten."

"What's the plan?"

"All four of us hold down his legs and arms, you hold his neck and slash it."

"Don't screw this up."

"One sound and we're caught, we know. We kill him, then get out before anyone can see us."

"We hide downstairs for now and when he comes out of the shower, give it twenty minutes before we got up and kill him."

"Understood."

The voices faded out of his room as the footsteps disappeared, hitting the stairs to leave Scott against the door, sighing as he knew the plan, knowing what he had to do.

Walking out of the bathroom, the steam following, he went over to his bed, dressed in his jeans and a shirt as he pulled the covers from his bed, laying down. The bathroom let the steam flow out of the room, going around the hall and filling it with a mist. His hair was damp as it laid across his forehead and on his pillow, him pulling the covers on him as he closed his eyes. His ears caught the sound of footsteps, but he remained still, knowing that his friends would be better of without him having to put them in danger, nevertheless his mother who wouldn't have to be held hostage because Scott was her son. His mind filled with thoughts, people as he awaited his death, remembering who he'd be leaving.

Stiles, his best friend, the one who has been through everything with him.

Allison, his ex-girlfriend, the one who has supported him, even when she was supposed to be on the opposite team.

Lydia, his friend, the one who has helped him and his friends find the dead bodies and stop the murders.

Derek, his mentor, the one who trained him and helped him from becoming a monster.

His father, even though he has never been there for him, he'd be losing his son.

His mother, the one who still loved him werewolf or not and has been with him even if it was between life or death.

Sheriff Stilinski, the one who believed in him and trusted him even though he had seconds guesses about what he was deciding.

Dr. Deaton, the one who saved his lives more times than he remembered and who helped him learn more about werewolves.

Issac, the one who was his roommate and who has fought along him, joining his fights.

Danny, the one who he wasn't the best of friends with, but was his friend, even if Danny wasn't.

Allison's father, the one who tried to kill him, but still didn't as he was Allison's friend, even if he wanted to, he stood by the code.

The images flashed in his mind, pounding in his head as he felt cold hands touch his arms and legs, his eyes turning red as he looked into yellow eyes, ones that held his neck, arm raised in the air as claws began to grow, about to swipe down. Suddenly a howl broke through the room, a figure appearing as they walked to Scott's door, turning to face the werewolves and Scott, who looked into the eyes. Before the face appeared, he connected his memories with eyes, finding ones that fit, ones that were unforgettable, ones that he never thought to see again- Derek Hale.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapter Six-**

Letting go of his body, the werewolves turned to face him, their claws drawing as their faces changed, turning into werewolves. Everyone stood still, waiting for the first move, which Derek had made by walking forward, his face changed as well as he waited for the werewolves to attack him. His eyes were light blue, no longer red as he had gave his alpha powers away to Cora to save her life. The first werewolf attacked, raising his claws at Derek who caught the claws, turning it into a fist as he twisted the hand, breaking the wrist to earn a sharp, piercing howl from the werewolf who fell back. The next werewolf tackled Derek to the ground, trying to scratch him, but Derek pushed him away, turning as he was on top, scratching the face of the werewolf before feeling two sets of claws dig into his lower bag, him holding in the howl as he turned, grabbing the wrists of the person, twisting them as they were flipped over, hitting the werewolf that was scratched by Derek. The last werewolf ran, jumping off the edge of Scott's bed as she raised back an arm, trying to hit Derek's neck, but missing only to have Derek slam her against the wall, pinning her before scratching the back of her neck, dropping her to the floor. Looking at the werewolf fall, he heard a howl from behind him, not sounding like the werewolves he had attacked, but sounding like Scott's. Turning his head behind him, he found one of the werewolves take his claws off of Scott, blood drenching the nails as it dripped to the floor. His eyes caught onto Scott who has his stomach slashed deeply, but that wasn't what the problem to Scott dying. The smell hit his nose, seeing Scott choking on something, suddenly knowing what it was- wolfsbane.

Hurrying over to Scott, he turned his head to notice the werewolves had vanished, their footsteps pounding on the floorboards as they escaped the house. Looking back to Scott, he watched as his eyes flashed from dark red to light yellow, reaching his light brown eyes, which soon closed as his heartbeat beginning to slow down. His hands reaching out, he pulled Scott into his arms as he carried him from the bed, taking him to the vet where he thought help would be.

Reaching the door, he opened it as he raced to his car, opening the door to rest Scott on the seats, shutting it before he went around the car, getting inside as he started the car, going down the street as he didn't care what the speed limit was.

Reaching the vet, he pulled Scott out of the car, realizing that he wasn't breathing which made him run faster to the vet, hoping that he was there. Wrestling the door open, he hurried to save Scott's life, wanting to not be the last person that Scott saw or that saw Scott last alive.

"We are cl-" Before Dr. Deaton could continue, he saw Derek standing their, his eyes flickering towards the still body of Scott.

"He isn't breathing." Derek said, barely yelling it as he watched Dr. Deaton wave him inside, hurrying to help Scott the best he could.

"Derek," He said as Scott was laid on the table, him not moving as Dr. Deaton began to hurry on Scott's wounds which would need major treatment. "Either focus and help me, or get out of here."

Derek did as he was told for the first time in his life, never feeling the way he had at that moment for any werewolf in his life.

Never feeling the way, the urge to save him, as he did towards him.

Derek Hale as never felt the way he did towards Scott McCall.

Sitting in the waiting room, blood coating his hands, he took out his phone, slowly dialing the first person he could think of- Scott's best friend, Stiles.

"Hello?" Stiles voice sounded happy, almost excited unlike Derek's who sounded like he was going to break down in tears, his voice sounding upset, almost like he was dying.

He felt dead.

"Stiles." Derek whispered, his voice breaking as he looked towards Dr. Deaton who pulled off his crimson stained gloves, tossing them in the trash before wiping the back of his hand across his forehead.

"Where the hell have you been, Derek?" Stiles shouted into the phone, not understanding the tone of Derek's voice.

"Stiles, shut the hell up. This isn't a call to tell you where I've been or what has happened with me. This is a call to tell you that Scott is dead." Derek knew that what he was saying was impossible to be true, but he wasn't finished with what he was saying.

He was far from finished.

"Wh-" Stiles stopped, listening as Derek cut in, feeling like he was going to break in tears, even if someone was watching, it didn't matter.

"The new pack in town, the werewolves, they attempted to kill Scott and I got in the way. Before I could stop what was happening, when I was fighting, one of them managed to shove wolfsbane down his throat, then cutting his stomach open. Dr. Deaton told me that Scott might not make it through the night in his condition and this may be the last time to say goodbye. I thought that his best friend might want to close the gap between them before Scott dies. Just," Derek closed his eyes, trying to keep his calm as he continued. "Get everyone over here. It's time to say goodbye, Stiles."

Before Stiles could question anything, Derek ended the call, throwing his phone across the room and into the wall, it shattering into a million pieces as he put his head in his hands, upset.

His hands shaking, he slowly laid his right hand on his shoulder, looking into his closed eyes as his body began to shake. His best friend was going to die and all he could do was say a goodbye, hoping for everything, the pain he was suffering, would end.

"Scott, haven't we said goodbye enough times in our lives? Except, I always thought that having to say goodbye to you would never happen, or at least we would be ninety years old in a retirement home, side by side, laughing our dying breath. This, you dying, it wasn't supposed to happen today, nevertheless without me." Stiles whispered, shaking as he tried to push away the thought of his best friend dying in less than twelve hours, eleven soon.

"When we die, in my mind it was just us, together, on the old couch of that retirement home in Beacon Hills, us being together until the end. I thought we'd be best friends until the end, but then this happens. Listen, I know you hate to kill innocent people, but these people aren't even people. They are the people who murdered you, Scott," Staring at Scott, Stiles attempted to finish what he was saying, his sentence. "They are your executioners."

"Scott, you are my brother and nothing will ever change that. Nothing." Stiles looked at Scott for the longest time before letting go of his shoulder, turning and leaving as he tried to be stronger for the people waiting outside the room.

"Maybe you didn't think anyone would miss you and you knew this would happen," Allison's voice rang in the air, filled of crying and praying for Scott's life to be saved by a miracle. "When you die, and let's hope that you don't leave us today, I pictured that we'd find a way to love each other again and to grow up together with a family, just us. Sometimes Stiles would be there to take car of the kids for us, but would be awful at it, but you'd always want to keep giving him another chance and I wouldn't have the heart to say no."

"We'd love each other, sing songs to our kids together, live old together. When we broke up, it literally broke my heart, but it was the right thing to do, even if you don't believe it to be. Never had I thought I'd be giving this speech, but you went out there and did this and how could I just," Breaking in tears, Allison tried to calm down to finish what she was saying. "How could I just say we would be friends forever? We are above and beyond friends that what we are doesn't even exist. I- I remember when you told be that we'd be together forever on my roof, us staring into the stars as if we tried to see what we would be like in the future. Now that day has came and I- I just wish we could go back to the days when we loved each other and would do anything for each other, and I still would, Scott. I still would."

Now in tears, Allison sucked it up, reaching for his hand as she whispered to him, "The hunter and her werewolf. Sounds like a fairy tale, just a stupid story, but it's not. It's real and it's us, Scott. Our lives are just a made up story that we created, hoping for a happy ending like it always is, but this isn't. It's the first fairy tale where the ending is tragic."

Leaving her last words, she let go of his hand, saying, "Stupid teen love," before she left, the memories flooding back as she remembered the days when dying wasn't an issue.

Just love.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Chapter Seven-**

Standing there, looking towards the body that laid on the table, he shifted his feet towards him, unsure of what to say and how to put his emotions into words. When he was about to leave, something came to him and he stayed in the room, only farther from him.

"Scott McCall. Who ever thought that a loser like you would become the person you are today. Look, these things aren't what I do, but, you were different for some reason. It felt like if I didn't say goodbye, or anything at all, I'd be uneasy with myself and it'd be hard to stay alive knowing you are- will be- dead." Derek slowly walked over to Scott, not wanting to seem as sappy as it sounded.

"When I saw you that day, there was something off about you and I felt it as soon as I heard your footsteps coming closer. When the alpha, Peter, bit you, I didn't know who it was, and you know that, but I didn't think that you'd be an use to me. You were just like one of those teens, the same story about how weak and unpopular you were, but you never wanted the bite. All you wanted was a normal life, no werewolf, no powers, no nothing unlike Erica, Issac, and Boyd did. There was something special about you the day we meant in the wood and I just never would believe that you, Scott McCall, would become the True Alpha, but you proved me wrong. It was always in you, you know- the True Alpha was always inside you, but you refused to let it out. What that bite did was let it escape, almost setting it free, and I thought you'd lose control of it, but you contained it. I never wanted to admit it, but you were always my favorite if I was to pick between Erica, Issac, Boyd, and you." Derek wasn't sure what he was feeling, but it wasn't anything that he's ever felt for a long time.

"Look, here's the thing about me and you, this werewolf pack, like the one you are forming- we've been together from the start. You may not have been in my pack, my beta, one of mine, but you were still with me, pack or not, and you reminded me of that. We fought, we shed blood of each other, and, that night in the woods, the first night when the hunters came and we ran, what I told you was true. We are brothers, Scott. We will always be brothers, no matter if one of us dies. Maybe that's why I feel this connection with you like I never had felt before, Scott. You were my first, true brother and I don't want to let that go, no matter how girly that sounds, I'd take your place in a heartbeat. I honestly would." Derek paused for a moment, gathering all his feelings together about to leave when he looked back.

"We are brothers." He confirmed, and for the first time in a long time, something wet came down his cheek and he went to touch it.

Derek Hale had shed a tear for Scott McCall.

"The day you showed me you were a werewolf was the day that I thought I'd lose you, but the werewolf inside you didn't stop me from loving you. No matter if you were the ugliest person on earth, and I do mean this from the bottom of my heart, I would love you. That day everything made sense- you disappearing, you changing your behavior, you getting stronger, you acting out- all because of that bite. You know, you never did tell me the story of how you were bite or how you handled it," Sitting down in a chair, she held his hand, looking closer as she shed a couple tears. "God, you scared me that night, almost gave me a heart attack, but it all made sense that second I saw you. Wanting to show me or not, do you think you could have hid this from me forever? I mean, you are terrible at keep secrets, but this one meant the world to you. Scott, I would always love you and you being a werewolf would never stop me from loving you, you know that."

"I swear that if we could change places, and I'm sure you already know, I'd be in your place, knowing it was for you, my son. You will always be my one and only son, no matter what or who you are. You could be an alien and I would still love you, Scott. I just- I don't know how to tell your father that you died. I don't think I can without bursting into tears or thinking, 'My Scotty isn't dead.'" Wiping away the tears, she tried to suck up the emotions as she continued with her goodbye.

"Please, just don't let go of your life just yet. I don't think I could handle losing you, no matter if you think it's for the best, it's not. I'd fight on the front line for you, no matter if it's life or death, I'd never let you go. Scott, please don't let me- us, your family- go. We love you more than possible and wouldn't care if you being alive would put us in danger. As long as we have you, everyone could die- I could die and I would still be happy to have you with me. Even if you woke up for a minute, I might not know what to say, but I'd still would cherish that one more minute instead of it never happening. Scott," Kissing his forehead, she stood up, her hands leaving his as she whispered, "I love you."

"Everyone has had a relation with you that is here- Stiles, your best friend, Allison, your ex-girlfriend, Derek, your friend, Melissa, your mother. What am I, Scott? What am I? Look, I may have not said it enough times, but you dying has struck something in me. Scott, I couldn't have stood here today with all of your help and others, but you helped, too. I haven't said thank you truly, like, there wasn't any emotion, and I haven't listed myself as your friend, but I think I am. Even though I've ignored Stiles and you, it's been something else and now you are laying here, dying, while I stand here, blabbering on about useless stuff. I never had to say goodbye like this before, but, I could always try." Lydia watched as Scott's body laid lifeless on the table, feeling like she was talking to a corpse.

"You're so pale, Scott. You are paler than pale and it honestly hurts me. It's not okay for you to look like this, alright. I order you to get off that table, look less pale, heal your wounds, and stay alive, maybe even get a haircut if you want, understood?" Standing there, knowing it wouldn't work, she went off the Lydia trail, heading to the emotional girl that cries about everything.

"Scott, you wake up right now or I swear I will come inside you to make you wake up," Lydia calmed down, hoping he'd move, at least twitch his finger to show he was still able to move. "Listen, I'm always here, even if it seems like I'm not, and you can talk to me, not matter if it's about Allison or some stupid lacrosse mix up, you can talk to me, but you have to walk up. Don't just do it for me, do it for Allison, Stiles, Melissa, Derek, and everyone else that loves you. Do it for them." Lydia whispered, holding Scott's shoulder before she left, wishing he'd wake up.

Wrapping her hand in his, for the second time in the room, the energy felt different, almost dead, but that would probably be because someone was dying in the room. Staring down at his face, she began to whisper to him, feeling her goodbye could have been better. Starting out, she began to say, "Remember that day when you saw me at school and we thought stupid teenage thoughts? You know, I did have a plan- no boyfriends, just get my schoolwork over with and then collage, but you changed that. They day we meant was the day that plan shattered, and it was okay for that time. Then the winter formal came around and I actually believed that it would be the best night ever, but my dad wouldn't let it happen. Scott, you know that we have been together for a long time and that break was a terrible way to end. It was a mistake, and this will be too if you continue to die like this and it's just-" Allison slammed her hand on the table he was on, standing up as she paced back and forth.  
"Why'd you have to sacrifice you for us? You wouldn't have let them kill you, but you still have a chance here and you can come back to us- to me. Your mother is in pieces, Lydia is confused about how she feels, Derek won't talk, nevertheless look anywhere, but the floor, Stiles wants to cry, but he's trying to be a man for you, but it's not working for him, and I- Scott, I am dying on the inside like you wouldn't believe. The pain you're feeling, mine is a worse, and it will be so much worse if you continue to just let go," Reaching for his hand, she fell to the floor next to him, holding his hand. "I can't lose you, too, Scott."  
"Just give me a sign everything will be okay and then we can all just smile like the olden days, yeah? We- we can laugh and dance and maybe even love if you are willing to, but you need to come back to us. Scott, please, I can't lose you like I do with everyone else. God, just wake up and live the rest of your life with us- me." Allison dropped his hand, crying as she stood up, beginning to leave only to turn back, a choked sob before continuing to leave.

"These talks aren't my usual sort of thing, and if it was anyone other than you, I'd just stay out there, waiting for the person on this table to wake up. Allison has checked on you too many times, hoping that she'd see you with your eyes open, Stiles is out there blaming himself for not staying longer, Melissa is shaken to the core, not knowing how to help or what to do, and Lydia is, well, not herself right now. If you die, all of our lives change, even mine and I don't want that to happen. Scott," Derek placed his hand on Scott's shoulder, closing his eyes as he whispered, "We are brothers."  
"Derek?" Opening his eyes, he looked into light brown ones that shined back to him, staring at him as if Derek himself was dying.  
"Scott." Wrapping his arms around him, never letting go as he let a tear fall, the only one he had shed in years, hell, in all of his life.  
It was for Scott McCall.


End file.
